


The Librarian's Council. Or how Bobby could always find the answer.

by theladyseraphina



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyseraphina/pseuds/theladyseraphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby lets Sam in on a little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarian's Council. Or how Bobby could always find the answer.

Sam Winchester had wondered for years how it was that every time he, Dean or a whole host of other hunters needed to find some obscure information or had a difficult question to answer, it was Bobby Singer who produced the result. Sure, Bobby had a whole house full of books that had become the unofficial hunters library, but surely there were books he didn't have or information that wasn't directly at his fingertips.

This had become a real puzzle for Sam. For a few years now he had helped Bobby run his library, doing the research for the various hunters while Dean focused on training them. However, whenever he became really stuck and there just was no answer to some very important question, Bobby would send Sam and Dean out for the night and produce the answer the next day.  
This was now at the stage of driving Sam bat-shit crazy. He had asked Bobby how he did it, but Bobby just smiled and told Sam that he wasn't ready to know yet. So Sam was quite surprised when one day Bobby told Dean to head out alone one night. Dean had bitched but had gone with a wink for Sam.

" We're going to a meeting tonight, Sam," Bobby said when Dean had driven off, Metallica blaring loudly in the Impala. " You've been doing some good work with the library and now I think there are a few people you have to meet." Sam was confused when Bobby lead him through the stacks and piles that were the library, then more confused when after a while they didn't hit a wall and nothing started to look familiar. The walls of Bobby's cluttered house gave way to stone walls, vaulted ceilings and organised shelves. Candlelight glowed softly as Sam was led to a reading niche that contained several people. There was also an ape sitting comfortably in a chair, munching a banana.

"Ook," it said as they approached. This caused the others to look up. Bobby made the introductions. "Hi everyone, this is Sam Winchester, my new trainee. Sam, meet Hermione Granger, she's the librarian here at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft." Sam shook hands with the bushy haired brunette. "This is Aziraphale, he's an angel and has a specialist book store." Sam nodded at Aziraphale, still slightly cautious of angels, and looked at the orangutan. "This is the Librarian, from Unseen University in Ankh-Morpork. He got turned into an ape in a magical accident and prefers it this way. He's just known as the Librarian."

"Ook," said the ape and shook Sam's hand.

"Now," said Bobby, settling into his chair. " You've just met the Council of Librarians. Let's talk about something called L-space..."


End file.
